


Scattered Dreams.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [139]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Angst, Crack, Death, Gen, Tragedy, based on real life events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: It lies there, broken, empty, vacant.I watch, transfixed in eternal horror, as the demons consume it.





	Scattered Dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a real life story. Some events have been exaggerated for the purpose of the narrative.

My life. My heart. My feelings.

All lie scattered on the ground like broken fragments of a smashed mirror. Unlucky, unwanted and about to be thrown away, sent off to an incinerator like the worthless pieces of trash they are. Like the worthless piece of trash I am.

I can’t think. I can’t feel. Everything I worked so hard to create is gone now, wasted, lying on the cold hard ground with those trivial things I once considered to be a part of me. All is lost, and all I know now is that it’s over. What could have been is not, what could become of it is nothing, because all my efforts were wasted.

I stare without seeing at the floor, watching as a few stray ants hover around my broken dreams and carry little pieces off. I really need to do something about that ant infestation in the kitchen. But there’s nothing I can do. Just as I can’t reverse time and fix my past mistakes, I cannot fix the hole in the bottom of my kitchen cupboard where the ants pour out, a vast flood of tiny inner demons coming in to take away my hope.

My eyes focus on the source of my wretched misery- a single, delicious toaster pastry, dropped to the floor from my bare hands. It’s gone now. The pop tart I so delicately crafted by removing it from its silver packet and placing it in the toaster for 30 seconds, is now nothing but ant food.

It’s all over now. I’m done.

**Author's Note:**

> The ants were not real in the true story, and only a bit of the poptart fell on the floor, not all of it.
> 
> Prompt- Angst but it's revealed at the end that it's over something really stupid.
> 
> Original Number- 127.


End file.
